


20. My Inspiration

by IvyNyx



Series: One Hundred Descendants [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: Every artist has something that inspires them, for Mal, it's a certain blue haired not-quite-princess.





	20. My Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Malvie; let me know how I did! Please and thank you
> 
> ~~~~

Mal had been drawing as long as she could remember. She had old notebooks from the Isle full of childish sketches, as she grew up they grew more refined. In Auradon she gained popularity for her artwork, it all started with Belle seeing one of her sketches in Ben's room. It was a simple landscape she'd drawn in class, a lone apple tree in the middle of a rolling field. Ben had taken it for a pinboard he kept in his room, next to the sketch was a picture of the core four plus him all dressed in leather. He'd expressed an interest in dressing “like bad boy” and Evie had quickly made him an outfit like theirs. His mother had laughed herself silly the first time she'd seen it.

Now nearly three years after they arrived in Auradon the five of them were at an art opening, Ben as king and the rest as his best friends. Ben and Mal had broken up a few months after the coronation, Mal was unable to handle the demands of being the King's consort. They were still friends but Ben had to agree, Mal was a great girl, but queen wasn't a position she was made for.  
“Something has to inspire you!” Ben snapped out of his thoughts to see Audrey talking to Mal.  
“I never said something didn't, I said I wouldn't tell you,” Mal said rolling her eyes.  
“An artist never reveals their secrets,” Ben said.  
“That's a magician” Carlos frowned next to him.  
“Have you watched her paint, it's basically the same thing”  
No one could argue that. They all enjoyed watching Mal paint, her curse words getting more creative as she went.

Evie moved away from them to look at each piece, she'd never thought about Mal having one specific inspiration before, now she was determined to find it. 

“You draw apples, my apple” Evie whispered to her in the hush of the gallery. Around them people milled about to get a better look at each painting, talking excitedly to their friends about what they saw in each image.  
“That's silly,” Mal said, staring at her best friend.  
“Really? I can point them out in every one” Evie said before pointing at the painting in front of her. “On the ground, that scorch mark” She moved to her left, this painting showed Carlos's old tree house. “There on the table, one apple”.  
Mal didn't say a word but silently followed Evie around to all six images, true to her word Evie had found the apple in each.  
“Lastly, that sketch you gave Ben, the first thing you drew in Auradon was an apple tree, with one single apple”

“Yeah well we can't all arrange flashy song and dance numbers,” Mal said before walking off into the crowd leaving Evie to stare at her retreating back.  
“What the hell” Evie muttered not even chasing Mal.  
“She's talking about Ben asking her to go out” Carlos supplied from her side.  
“Where the hell did you come from?”  
“Well, when two villains hate each other very much-”  
“Not that!”  
“Oh, Jay is busy lightning pockets so I'm looking at the art” Carlos said, “this one is my favorite”. Evie looked at the painting in front of them. A castle loomed in the background, the foreground held a small cottage with an apple sitting on the window sill.  
“Why this one?” Evie found herself asking.  
“You're in them all, but we're all in this one. Mal is the dragon-shaped cloud, you're the apple, Jay is the snake by the door, I'm a paw print in the dirt and Ben is the crown in the stonework there” Carlos said pointing to each thing.

“I'm the apple,” Evie said softly as she realized exactly what Carlos had just said.  
“Duh,” he muttered, waiting for Evie to run off with her new revelation. Sure enough a minute later she was gone, off to find Mal. What he didn't expect was for her to use their old emergency whistle from the Isle, he had to admit it was effective though, within seconds Mal was at her side.

“You could have just told me,” Evie said as soon as Mal reached her.  
“Told you what?” Mal asked she'd expected danger not a slightly angry Evie.  
“I'm the apple,” Evie said is if talking to a small child.  
Mal stared at her before she started laughing.  
“I don't see what's so funny”  
“You. All this time I thought you were trying to be nice, meanwhile you'd just completely missed it” Mal said.  
“Apparently still missing it,” Evie told her.  
“No, you've got it. Just think a little harder.” Mal said.  
“The apple is me, and you paint it into everything,” Evie said, her voice nearly monotone, the same way she always recited facts.  
“Come on, even Jay got this months ago,” Mal said, surprised Evie was missing the point.  
“The only thing I can think of is Cruella level insane”  
“And that is?” Mal prompted

“You like me, as more than a friend”  
“Oh for fucks sake, I love you Evie,” Mal said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.  
“Oh relax, this isn't going to blow up in your face,” Evie told her before leaning over to press a quick kiss to her lips, “I might just love you too”  
Mal's arms dropped as she stared at Evie.  
“What? Did I screw up my lipstick?” Evie asked.  
“No, I'll do that for you later, for now, we need to find the boys and tell them we're leaving”  
“But this is your art show”  
“I'd rather spend time with you than some dried out paint,” Mal said reaching for her hand, and leading her through the crowd to Carlos. He looked at their intertwined fingers before laughing and waving them towards the door. Mal smirked and redirected Evie to the door, her night just got much more interesting.


End file.
